User talk:Random Member
Hi you do relize its possible for you to become an admin possibly through adopting a wikia correct, since the admin who was here IIRC hasnt been admin on in 60 days.-- 09:44, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :I'll be sure to give it look. Thanks! Random member (talk) 19:48, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :did you get it yet or did they deny it?-- ::I sent it. It’s still being reviewed… Random member (talk) 19:56, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Three huzzahs for you then. Good luck if you need any questions ask away... Since I have admin powers on 2 wikis.-- 17:47, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Also if you dont mind may I have rollback rights? I personally dont believe I deserve admin rights ATM but Ill accept rollback.-- 18:36, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Quotes Use this template if you want to do quotes-- Stance on Fan-art It should be up to you to decide wether or not fanart should be permitted or not. Question What are doing to my images? (LunarSolar (talk) 20:01, August 23, 2013 (UTC)) Can I upload pictures with subtitle becuase I can't find any RAW episodes? (LunarSolar (talk) 15:39, August 24, 2013 (UTC)) Its worth the risk to have them subtitled, then not... but hey, its better then nothing.-- 02:34, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Can you delete CCFT.jpg please. (LunarSolar (talk) 08:12, August 25, 2013 (UTC)) Is it allowed to have GIF of the fortune telling with the Clow Cards? (LunarSolar (talk) 08:14, August 25, 2013 (UTC)) Can you delete Image63.jpg please. (LunarSolar (talk) 07:58, August 26, 2013 (UTC)) Fan art (round deux) I believe we should forbid: fan made pics, gifs (Low computer settings make gifs a hassle), Hentai (for obvious reasons) ect. 20:33, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Gifs sometimes on lower computers make lag (alongside ipads and Iphones), Subtitles should be used by extremely discouraged.-- 23:53, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ... Maybe I'm just used to having our gallerys left, but is it possible if you could center them? :weren't they centered before? Anyway, I'll get on it. Random Member (talk) 00:07, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Status update I may appear more often. (since clearly my main wiki Battlefield wiki is failing, due to general strike), my current status will maybe appear active instead of me just wondering and being more or less an advisor. No Im not demanding admin (im not planning to overthrough you and exstablish a dictator, I cant even do that to you). If you think I can be admin I will accept it. But I am quite simply not ready (yes I have experience with coding and other things but thats it). -- 01:10, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :Well if you don’t think you are ready to be Admin then that’s fine. But, I personally think you’re in your comfort zone with rollback. Adminship would be unnecessary. Random Member (talk) 12:16, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ! Cherryblossoms (talk) 08:06, September 7, 2013 (UTC)Thank you for welcoming me and also if you need any help, just leave me a message. :-) Cherryblossoms (talk) 08:06, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: I would post best articles, characters, pages that stand out beyond others. Thats how we would do it on Battlefield wiki.-- 00:15, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Infobox issue Heya, Sorry for only coming back to you a couple of days later, but I completely forgot about it -- I logged out and in on two browsers and I don't see anything wrong, so I personally wouldn't know what is causing it s: I'm sorry. YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ　|　2013年09月17日、12:31:13 !2 Thank you for tidying up the Twin Bells page. Can I ask you a favor and help me expand both the Cardcaptor Cellphones and Moon Bell pages? Thanks! Cherryblossoms (talk) 13:32, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, I'll took a look when I have the available time. Random Member (talk) 16:11, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, it was an honest mistake and it will not happen again. I'll make sure to follow the guidelines next time to the best of my abilities. Thank you for rectifying my mistakes. Again, I'm sorry . B.A.G-GOMEZ So I find out who voices him in this new dub, and you delete? A little too hasty with, wasn't it? Anyway, the animax dub stinks! They should've used the Studiopolis voice actors they used in the 2nd movie instead of these guys! Seriously, the Nelvana dub did better than that, and they stunk too!Gomez6 (talk) 16:28, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Favour Can you delete this image, Image22.jpg I accidentally upload it.(LunarSolar (talk) 18:16, November 7, 2013 (UTC)) :Done. �� Random Member (talk) 19:51, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Question A member called Sakura Kinomoto :o Uploaded this, (Ccc.jpg.) Ignore the brackets. Is at picture inappropriate? (LunarSolar (talk) 15:08, December 25, 2013 (UTC)) !3 Hi To AllBryzzalyn.cacho (talk) 05:50, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Request Can you delete this image, I.jpg please. (LunarSolar (talk) 07:58, January 3, 2014 (UTC)) Destorying Red hair Random Member, you blocked me for the last time!! I was trying to edit this page, But you removing it and getting messed up! So, I'm tired of being blocked, I'm tired of being thanked, I'm tired of you that you've been removed my changes! Now, you're time is UP! Because... I'm gonna protect that wikia! Red hair (talk) 00:38, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Welcome Back Wait a minute, what did you mean this is my final warning? I thought I was going to protect Cardcaptor Sakura wikia! Because, this is the last time that you blocked me for removing my changes nonsensically! Red hair (talk) 19:29, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Removing changes Leave that page alone, you stupid, pathetic vandalous imposter! You've been number one for too long, Random Member! One of these days, you're gonna be BLOCKED from editing! And don't worry, I'll take good... care... of Cardcaptors page! Red hair (talk) 23:41, February 8, 2014 (UTC) !4 If you don't mind, I would like to rename the characters to english names please. - Darthraner83 :Not a good Idea, don't. Random Member (talk) 22:32, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Magical Girls Tournament Hello! We are planning on doing a fun little magical girls tournament and are currently accepting submissions for the competition! I just put up a post on the forum here asking people to nominate who they think should be in the bracket tournament, and I was wondering if you could help us share it with the community? We'd love to see a variety of magical girls in this tournament, but we only know a few ourselves! Feel free to submit any names you can think of yourself, thanks! Grace (profile)•(talk) 23:37, June 5, 2014 (UTC) !5 Konichiwa! I don't mind editing some parts of this page. I love this Wikia so much. Arigatou Gonzaimasu! for making this page <3 :You're welcome.<3 Random Member (talk) 19:12, September 20, 2014 (UTC)